The present invention relates to a spring for use in the machine industry and other industries such as the automotive industry as a compression, tension or torsion spring, and more particularly to a novel spring which is usable in place of a coiled spring.
Compression, tension or torsion springs are generally known as coiled springs and are in wide use. Such conventional springs are produced by pressing a steel wire against a core and winding the wire into a coil using a special machine such as a coiling machine. Accordingly, making coiled springs is not a simple process and requires an expensive machine. Moreover, there are various kinds of small to large coiled springs, which can not be produced by a single machine but need several machines. Thus, great equipment is required which renders the product costly.
For example, when a coiled spring is used for rotational power transmission utilizing the torsion of the coil, there arises a difference in the transmitted power between the coil winding direction and the reverse direction owing to the nature of the helix, consequently entailing the problem that the device concerned backlashes upon starting up or stopping (braking).